kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Jujutsu
Jujutsu is also known as jujitsu, ju-jitsu,' jiu-jutsu' or jiu-jitsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an opponent in which one uses either a short weapon or none. It means "art of flexibility". 'List of Technique's' Judo *'Reverse Shrimp Shoulder Throw:' Ukita stand back to back with his opponent. He then grabs his opponent neck with his left hand and grabs his opponents left arm with his right hand. Ukita then throws his opponent over his shoulder and into his ground. *'Kata Guruma: '''This technique is a basic shoulder throw where the user grabs the opponent by the neck, loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, and then throws his opponent with all of his upper body strength onto the ground. This technique is one of Ukita's favorite moves and is one of the only moves seen used by him. *'Arashi Guruma (storm wheel):' Ukita grabs his opponent by the neck and loops one of his arms under his opponent's legs, lifting him up in what appears to be a typical judo throw. Upon throwing his opponent on the ground, however, Ukita supplements this with a turn and a back body slam. Notably, this move does not seem to incorporate as much strength as his other moves do, and is even complimented by Chikage as a "special move", implying that it has connections to the Kushinada jujitsu style or that it was developed due to the correction of Ukita's movements from his extended contact to Chikage's manipulations. * 'Ushiro Ukemi: After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. * '''Oogoshi: A judo move where the user lifts their opponent over their shoulder and slams them onto the ground. Ancient Jujutsu *'Sekijin Jijousan': Koetsuji ties numerous opponents up in pairs and stacks them into a pile. *'Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sharin': Akisame throws multiple opponents and twists their legs and arms together until he forms a circle using their bodies. Because of the way this technique is performed, the opponent's body weight is used to seal their joints and prevents them from freeing themselves. *'Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi:' A special movement technique where he seemingly fades away. This technique can even baffle Master class fighters. *'Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri:' An evasive technique consisting of twisting the entire body. *'Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell: '''A combination of a throw, kick and joint lock that literally scrambles an opponent's body. Despite the end result, the attack does not kill the victim (according to Akisame, anyway). Although classified as a move that immobilizes without killing, Kenichi claims it would be more merciful to let them die. *'Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki:' Used against Alexander Gaidar, The fist of Destruction, this is a really fast attack that is used as a counter-measure to being grabbed in the wrist, using this grab as a way to throw the enemy up and down so fast that, even when the opponent instinctively lets go afterwards, they would have already been thrown multiple times. *'Shin Kokyuu Nage:' Using the enemy's improved reflexes and his ki, Koetsuji feigns attacks in a way that the enemy masters simply dodge and end up throwing themselves forcefully to the ground. It's only used against masters, as Koetsuji remarked. *'Kuchiki Daoshi: A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. *Idori'- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. *'Sumokudori'- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. *'Koetsuji Kodama Awase: Hitting with a vibration from a right hand stirke then immediately after that hit then hitting again with the left. *Koetsuji Nagibouki: Akisame grabs two opponents and throws them around and spins them around in a fast manner while looking like he's sweeping the ground with them. *Twist Takedown Counter: After getting caught in an armlock and being thrown, Lands on one hand and flips himself back onto his feet, effectively countering the technique used on him. *Kuuchuu Tomoenage: The user jumps with both legs on the oppenent's hips then with a backflap making the oppenent fly away. *Shimewasa:' One of Jujutsu most important techniques lethal if not used correcty, Perform a fast spin while using the shimewasa causing a black out state and tossing the opponent with the Dark Whirlwind Shime. '''Brazilian Jujitsu' * Yamamoto style Jujutsu *'Armlock Twist Takedown': Naoki grabs onto his opponent and wraps his legs around his opponent's arm in a armlock, then proceeds to shift his weight and make his opponent fall to the ground. Kushinada Style Jujutsu *'Kyuu Geki Issatsu' (Nine Strikes One Kill): not unlike Kenichi's Saikyou no Combo, it can vary in all its attacks and sequences like Kenichi's but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. Key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the One Shadow's. *'Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu': Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. *'Kushinada-Style Underground Throw': Mikumo skillfully circles around the opponent to get behind them, then proceeds to place one hand on them in order to slam them straight into the ground at full force. *'Kushinada-Style Thousand Year Throw': An incrediblely powerful technique. Similar in essence to the technique, Shinto Kourensan, this technique takes the user's Ki and uses it as a weapon. By projecting her Ki and releasing it all at once, Mikumo is able to not only intensify it to it's highest level, but is able to concentrate it into the form of a Giagantic white sillouette of herself. When this sillouette attacks, it strikes the ground and releases it's intensified Ki in the form of thousand of arms. When these arms manage to grab hold of someone, it's Ki is so intense that just touching it could propably kill that person in an instant. The raw amount of Ki needed to perform this technique is so massive in volume that it can be felt and seen by even non-martial artists, and can even be seen from a completely different battlefield. Much like Shigure's final technique, Kushinada's technique seems to be a purely offensive move according to Rahman,Sougetsu and Agaard masters who where encouraging ryo masters to reach the mountain top to stop her, while Ogata and Hachiou masters (minus Michael and Ganosuke)where acting as a van guard to make sure Kushinada is not being interrupted from performing her technique. Category:Fighting Style Category:Jujutsu